Nightmares
by Randomnessgirl1
Summary: A normal Halloween! OR is it. MUAWW HA HA! Please read!


**Me: I know I should be writing my other story, but Halloween almost here. Also, there are very few Halloween ones. Also I own no characters except Nightmare and her random personalities. Please review! I really liked getting reviews!**

**Tobey: They know!**

**Wordgirl: On to the story!**

"Don't worry Mrs. McCallister. I'll keep a good eye on your son." Wordgirl said. She still couldn't believe that even though Tobey was in trouble and not allowed out of the house, he could still go trick-or-treating as long as someone went with him. So she got stuck with the job. Plus, Huggy was sick, so she was stuck with him all alone

Tobey was happy walking down the street in his Wordboy costume. It was basically Wordgirl's costume for boys, which a few boys were wearing.

"Where shall we go first?" Wordgirl asked, wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

"I thought we could just walk along the street." Tobey said.

Walking down the street they heard choruses of, "is that Wordgirl" and "It is" and once a "What is she doing with him."

The first house they got to a woman dressed as a witch smiled at them. "Aww. Your costumes are so cute, are you together?" she said with that look parents get when their kids have a crush.

Wordgirl quickly said "No I'm just keeping an eye on him. You know?"

"All right I get it." The woman said giving them each a handful of candy and winked at Wordgirl.

They kept going until they went to every house on the street. They then took a walk where they saw what looked like a carnival.

Wordgirl smiled. She was hoping for something like this to scare Tobey into going home. "Let's go there, Tobey" she said pointing to the carnival.

Tobey was shocked Wordgirl wanted to go there. He really didn't want to go but, he had to be brave. He said "Sure that looks like fun."  
As they headed to the carnival, both wanting to turn back but neither of them wanting to admit them being afraid. As they reached entrance a woman wearing black with her black hair in a ponytail.

"Hello." Wordgirl said. Noticing how barren everything she asked "are you shutting down, because we were thinking on checking this out.

The woman looked up. "Oh, actually we were going to shut down, but the haunted house is still opened. My name is Melanie Incubo. Just go in the house on the left."

Tobey asked "How much does it cost?"

"It's free." Replied Lilly.

Wordgirl said "C'mon lets go Tobey sounds like fun." She said dragging him by his arm. She knew this would get Tobey to let her take him home, and she could go back to trick-or-treating with Scoops, and Violet. When she got to the haunted house she started to want to ditch this idea, but of course Tobey would just make fun of her for backing down.

The house looked exactly like a haunted house. It had a black wooding and a black roof. The windows were boarded. Plus, the full moon added a spooky effect.

Tobey could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He opened the door and said "Ladies first."

Wordgirl scowled at Tobey as she went in. She turned around to see Tobey reluctantly follow her in. The room was only lit by the door. Suddenly the door behind them shut. Wordgirl's instincts kicked in as she tried to bust the door open.

"Sorry Wordgirl, but you shan't break out till you go through the whole thing." A sinister voice said.

Tobey looked at the metal. "That impossible. It looks like a piece of the metal form Mousezilla." He said "It was destroyed."

The sinister voice replied "Not destroy sunk in the water, until I got a piece off."

Wordgirl was still freaking out. She had been trapped like this in Sandwich World, but this was insane! The only thing she could do was go through, after all it was a haunted house, and this had to be part of the scary effect, at least she hoped. "Come on Tobey." She said.

Candles lit up as she said this. Tobey really wanted to leave, but he had to be brave for Wordgirl. Not that he cared what she thought. "I could just stay here." He said timidly.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said grabbing Tobey's arm. I am not going alone she thought.

They went down a hallway. As they headed down a hallway random ghost appeared out mirrors. What freaked Tobey and Wordgirl out the most was a guy chasing after them with a bloodied chainsaw, and it didn't look fake. Tobey was happy Wordgirl was with him, not because he liked her, which he didn't, but because he was safe. Wordgirl's speed, strength, and smarts, would keep them alive, he thought. As they were walking down another hallway, a hand grabbed Tobey's shoulder.

"Eek!" Tobey shrieked and jumped into Wordgirl's arms, who was startled by Tobey, grabbed him.

"Sorry if I scared your boyfriend there." A cheerful voice said.

Tobey said indignantly "I wasn't scared." At Wordgirl at the same time said "He's not my boyfriend." She then muttered to herself "why does everyone think that?" She realized Tobey was still in her arms. They both blushed, and Wordgirl quickly set him down.

They looked to see where the voice was coming from and they saw a girl in a zombie costume. "Hello! I didn't realize this place was that scary. My name is Leilah Pesadilla by the way." Before Tobey could say a word they heard a beeping. "Oh, more people. I have to go, oh your almost at the end don't worry." Without another word she disappeared in the darkness and left the couple alone.

Tobey and Wordgirl just stood there for a bit before they decided to move on, while at the same time Scoops, and Violet decided to go in.

Violet whimpered. "Are you sure we have to go in?" she said.

Scoops smiled. "Don't worry Violet. Everything in a haunted house is illusion, so there nothing to be afraid of.

Violet smiled a bit more. "Fine Scoops, lets go."

Those two went in. When the ghost came Violet was scared, but kept remembering, "It's just an illusion."

Tobey and Wordgirl walked into a room. They looked around. There was a control panel that showed different rooms. Wordgirl looked at the monitor and saw Violet jump by being touched by Leilah. Then Leilah left in her spooky way, into the darkness. She saw a microphone as well, which she assumed how the sinister voice talked to them. She smiled, at the thought that the whole time she'd been afraid of illusions.

A sinister voice came out from behind them. "Lovely to see you to again." They whipped around seeing a woman with long black hair and coal black eyes with a witch hat sitting down. They had this strange feeling about her.

Tobey said to her. "What are you talking about? I have never seen you before in my life."

A smile flashed across the woman face as she got up. Her black dress swished as she made her way across the floor. "I knew you wouldn't see through my charade Tobey. You are much too dense." She said icily. "I truly believe Wordgirl, the woman of words, the lady of language, would know what I'm talking about." She seemed like a wolf after her prey, circling them looking at them intently with her eyes.

Wordgirl felt chills going up her spine. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Wordgirl snapped.

The woman stared looking slightly disappointed. "Why Wordgirl, I really thought you see through my little game, obviously I'm just a bit too good for you." She said. You see Leilah and Melanie never existed." She had a wand in her hand, and touched herself with it and turned into Melanie, then tapped herself again and turned into Leilah with her costume on, then tapped herself one last time and returned to herself. "You see Wordgirl, I am Nightmare. I can be whoever and whatever. Also, I know your deepest fears." She said right before pointing her wand at Wordgirl. Her wand shot a black light at Wordgirl, who crumbled to the ground.

Wordgirl had no idea where she was. She saw a person attacking her friends, family, and even a few of the villains. She tried to get up to save them but couldn't. A voice called to her "Aren't you going to save your friends Becky?" "Don't hurt them." She moaned.

Tobey was watching Wordgirl moan "Don't hurt them. Please don't!" Tobey couldn't take it. He wouldn't let anyone do this to her. Overwhelmed with rage, Tobey ran directly at Nightmare.

Nightmare smiled at the boy's futile attempt, as she lazily pointed her wand at Tobey. The black light shot out and hit Tobey, who immediately crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

Tobey forgot what he was doing. He saw a group of people. They were all making fun of him. He had faced teasing before, but the worse part was when the group separated to allow Wordgirl in the arms of the reporter, Scoops, through. Wordgirl looked radiant, but immediately laughed at Tobey. "What a freak! No one really loves him." She said cruelly. "His own father left because of him! His mother was forced to put up with him." Tobey started to cry at this remark, he didn't want to believe this, but she made this sound so true. "What a wimp." Wordgirl continued. Everyone kept laughing at him.

Nightmare smiled as she watched Tobey crying and Wordgirl muttering to herself, "Stop please! Stop!" She turned around noticing the reporter and the other girl. Quickly she pointed her wand at each and the black light hit the both of them as they crumpled to the floor.

Scoops saw his newspaper being shut down.

Violet on the other hand her friends being hurt. She tried to say something, but to be silenced by an invisible force. Violet thought, "No don't hurt them!" Then, she realized that this was an illusion. The image flickered, and then a few seconds later she saw Nightmare smiling at them. She looked over and saw Tobey still crying, Wordgirl starting to cry too, and Scoops who looked like he lost his entire world.

Nightmare smiled. She had won! No one could stop her! She looked over the people who had tried to stop her; Wordgirl was laying the floor, Tobey and the reporter as well. Her mouth dropped as she saw the girl standing up. Her face flushed and anger rose. "What on earth are you doing?" she yelled out in rage.

Violet paused puzzled. "I just realized it was an… an…I can't think of the word." Violet said.

Nightmare scowled. Angrily, she growled, "It doesn't matter I'll just give you a bigger dose!" Her wand started to glow. She was about to shoot at the girl, when a voice called from the doorway. "Lucia? Did you really think I'd let you get away with something like this?" Nightmare eyes widened.

A girl came out form the door way. She had short mousey brown hair, was wearing a cheetah print fedora, had on a red shirt, and blue jeans. "Also Violet, the word you are looking for is illusion, which means a distortion of reality. In simple terms something that isn't what it appears to be." The girl said. Her browns eyes stared into Nightmare's black ones. The girl said calmly, "Come on Lucia, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Nightmare stared icily at the girl. "MY name is NOT Lucia. I AM NIGHTMARE!" She shrieked at her. Her wand glowed and shot at the girl.

"The shot barely missed the girl, and hit the glass behind her. The shot of black light then rebounded back toward Nightmare." The girl narrated.

As the shot did that, Nightmare eyes widen and crumpled to the ground.

"I'm sorry Lucia." She said sadly.

Without another word, she grabbed the wand and cracked it in half. Nightmare still laid on the ground. Tobey, Scoops, and Wordgirl all got up however, still shaken from what they had seen.

"I'm sorry for what Lucia or Nightmare as you know her by did." The girl said solemnly.

"Who are you? What happened?" Wordgirl asked.

"Why Wordgirl, I thought you recognize me. It's me, the narrator. Also, Lucia was my own character. Lucia has magic powers, like Nightmare." She started to explain.

"Magic!" Tobey exclaimed. "Magic isn't real. That's just for children! I mean that isn't even logical!"

I snapped back. "You have a superheroine who can fly and all that, a little boy who can build robots, a guy with a mouse brain, a guy who can make meat come out of his hands, and a woman who can make copies of herself, and you say magic isn't real because it isn't LOGICAL!"

Wordgirl reasoned, "She has a point."

"Now as I was saying," the girl continued. "Lucia is normally good, but every year around Halloween she becomes evil, and decides to scare everyone. Now if you'll excuse me for a second." She started towards Nightmare. "She should be waking up by now."

Nightmare's black hair faded into a pure white as her eyes opened they were a metallic silver. "What happened?" Nightmare or Lucia said.

The girl chuckled. "I'll explain later, Lucia. Plus, as for the she has cause here a reward." She said then paused. She narrated "The exit then appeared along with a plethora of candy for everyone."

Of course like she said, a door marked exit appeared with tons of candy inside.

"Now I got to go see you" the girl said disappearing with Lucia.

**Well, that was strange.**

"Wait was that you?" Wordgirl asked.

**Actually that was the Fan Fiction narrator, normally she just forgets me. **

"Well let's get some candy!" Scoops shouted. Violet and him went to get some candy.

"Hey Tobey, what was your nightmare?" Wordgirl asked.

Tobey's eyes widened. "I rather not say." He said timorously. "What was yours?" He asked.

"Nothing, important. Let's get some candy." She said quickly, as she headed to get some candy.

"Yeah." He said then went to get candy with the rest.

**Me: Happy Halloween! This is one I had to do. Let me explain why Nightmare thought Wordgirl would see through her charade. Because Wordgirl has word powers, Nightmare assumed this would expand to other languages, and name. You see, Incubo and ****Pesadilla mean Nightmare. Also, Melanie and Leilah both me dark or night. I did research for this! Also, as you might tell I have trouble with Scoops personality, so I'd appreciate if you could help me with him. Please review as well. I do appreciate them!**

**Tobey: Why did I have to be dressed up as 'Wordboy?'**

**Me: I put a lot of idea into that! I had choices of Ninja but you had already been that and I didn't want to repeat, pirate, mummy, Prince Vanlandingham, but I have no idea what he looks like, and I also thought of spy. None of those seem to fit. Beside Wordboy is something I can draw, and it makes sense, besides, it also kinda shows the couple thing.**

**Wordgirl: Plus, you did look cute.**

**Tobey: Ha you said you thought I was cute!**

**Wordgirl *flustered: I didn't mean it like that! UGH! *storms off***


End file.
